Une pièce mouvementée
by Cornedrue 19
Summary: Voici le moment où Locke, Célest et Sabin rencontrent le mystérieux Setzer.


Une pièce mouvementée

_Bon, reste calme, tout va bien se passer, tout va bien se passer! Il le faut! Pour ma pièce, pour ma réputation, pour mon public!_

-Quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur? On dirait que vous êtes nerveux.

L'Impressario se tourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs et brun argentés. Il était sacrément sûr de lui, son assurance était sans borne. Ses yeux noisettes malicieux et assurés fixaient le bonhomme avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, il se nommait Locke. Il portait un pantalon bleu, un T-shirt blanc avec un gilet bleu et avait également un bandeau qui barrait son front, bleu aussi. Son ami qui l'accompagnait était le type le plus musclé que l'Impressario avait rencontré, un blond aux longs cheveux et aux grands yeux azur. Ses gants en cuir étaient pourvu de griffes en métal. Cet homme se nommait Sabin.

-J'ai toute les raisons du monde d'être nerveux! S'écria-t-il. Si votre "plan" est un échec, ma réputation sera finie! Fichue! Ma carrière d'artiste brisée! Mes rêves des gloires envolés, ma...

-Allons, calmez-vous, lui dit Locke. Ne vous en faites pas, tout se passera bien. Nous attendons tranquillement assis dans cette loge, notre "Maria" arrive sur scène, elle joue, le joueur vagabond intervient d'un moment à l'autre, il tente de l'enlever et Sabin et moi intervenons, c'est simple, non?

Maria était la principale actrice de la pièce de théatre. Elle avait reçu une lettre de la part d'un certain Setzer disant qu'il allait l'enlever durant la représentation d'aujourd'hui et la demander en mariage. Locke trouvait ça osé et même stupide d'alerter comme ça, ce Setzer ne devait pas être un grand malin, mais le jeune homme devait le rencontrer! En effet cet homme possèdait le seul navire flottant au monde n'appartenant pas à l'Empire et Locke et son groupe en avaient besoin pour rejoindre l'Empire. L'ironie du sort à fait qu'ils passaient par le théatre et qu'ils avaient parmis eux une jeune fille qui ressemblait à Maria. Elle était d'ailleurs en train de se changer dans sa loge.

-Votre plan est justement tellement simpliste que ça me fait peur, mais ais-je le choix? Je ne peux annuler la représentation ni exposer Maria... mais mettre une débutante à sa place...

-Ne vous en faites pas, je gère tout. Je vais aller la voir pour savoir si elle est prête.

Locke se leva donc de sa place et se descendit l'escalier tranquillement. Il avait hâte de voir ce que donnera le costume de Maria sur son amie. Elle avait rougit et refusé de jouer le rôle de Maria quand le jeune homme en avait élaboré son plan, mais il avait réussi à la convaincre.

Une fois arrivé, il frappa à la porte, une voix douce et pure lui répondit :

-Entrez.

Locke poussa la porte et vit une superbe jeune femme aux cheveux dorés infiniment longs attachés par un ruban vert, sa peau blanche aussi pure que la neige recouverte par une ample robe de soie blanche et jaune. Ses grands yeux saphir étincelant comme la mer au soleil se posaient sur lui, ce spectacle fut si sublime que Locke sentit une grande bouffée de chaleur monter sur son visage entier.

-Locke? Ca ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

-Heu... bredouilla-t-il en détournant le regard. Et bien tu as appris le texte, Célest?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas je le saurai par coeur... mais je ne suis pas sûre de chanter comme il faut.

-Fait un essai, on verra bien.

Célest avait déjà essayé avant qu'elle n'enfile cette robe. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Do ré mi fa sol.

Locke regardait sa jolie robe, cet habit la changeait, elle faisait plus femme qu'avec son maillot de corps vert et sa cape. Et ses longs cheveux dorés étaient parfaitement mis en valeur, il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre.

-Alors? C'était comment?

-Par-fait! Je t'assure! Tu fais... distinguée et ta voix est jolie, je suis sûr que tout le monde n'y verra que du feu.

-Espèrons-le... tu sais, j'avais refusé parce que je trouvais ça gênant... je ne suis pas habituée à me donner en spectacle... pas de cette façon du moins...

-Eh, déstresse! Le public va pas te manger quand même. Et puis je serai là pour te protèger, je t'en ai fait la promesse.

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas, j'ai confiance en toi... pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée de là-bas?

-... un jour, j'ai abbandonné quelqu'un qui avait besoin de moi, répondit-il tristement.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu as fait ce que tu as pu pour elle, tu ne l'as pas abbandonné.

_Je sais que tu tiens à me protèger parce que tu n'as pu sauver ta fiancée..._

En effet, quand ils recherchaient Terra qui s'était transformée en Esper, ils s'étaient arrêté dans le village natal de Locke, dans la maison qui avait abrité Rachel et ses parents. Cette dernière avait perdu la mémoire suite à une chute alors qu'elle aidait Locke à l'explorer. Ou plutôt, elle avait écarté l'homme qu'elle aimait d'une mort certaine. Le jeune homme ne se l'était jamais pardonné, lui qui avait juré de veiller sur elle. Puis les parents de Rachel s'étaient violemment opposés à ce qu'il la revois, il a donc quitté son village. Quand il revint, il a appris que l'Empire avait tué Rachel et ses parents mais qu'avant de mourir, cette dernière s'était souvenue de son aimé.

Même un ancien général de l'Empire comme Célest, formée à se battre depuis sa plus tendre enfance, sujette à des expérience d'infusion de Magie, peinait à cacher ses larmes de tristesse tant cette histoire la touchait, avant d'être un général insensible, elle était une femme et malgré toutes ces années, l'Empereur n'avait pas corrompu sa pureté. Puis elle fut acusée à tort d'être un traître et fut emprisonnée à Figaro Sud et c'est là qu'elle rencontra Locke qui la délivra. Quand elle lui demanda pourquoi avait-il fait ça, lui qui était un rebelle, il avait répondu avec un grand sourire que de toutes façon, elle ne faisait plus partie de l'Empire et qu'elle n'avait plus à s'en faire, car il la protègera.

Célest savait aussi que Locke avait fait la même promesse à Terra. Bien qu'elles s'étaient battues côte à côte, elles ne s'étaient parlées qu'une fois et ce fut très bref, la jeune fille aux cheveux verts lui avait demandé si elle savait aimé, elle en qui la magie coulait dans ses veines malgré elle. Célest prise au dépourvu n'avait su répondre, Terra rejoignit donc les autres qui courraient vers l'Esper pour le protèger de l'Empire. Les deux jeune filles avaient beaucoup de choses en commun, une sorte de lien les unissaient toutes les deux, Célest en était sûre maintenant.

Sortie de ses pensées, la jeune fille se dirigea vers les coulisses, elle allait bientôt faire son entrée.

-Bonne chance.

-Merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Puis elle s'engouffra entre les rideaux qui la séparait des remparts où elle allait faire son apparition. Une musique douce retentit, elle échangea un dernier regard à Locke et entra en scène.

_Oh mon héros, tu es si loin._

_Quand reverrais-je ton sourire?_

_L'amour s'en va tel la nuit vers le jour._

_Comme un rêve qui disparaît..._

_Je suis les ténèbres, tu es les étoiles._

_Notre amour brille plus que le soleil._

_Pour l'éternité, je ne vis que pour toi, l'élu de mon coeur..._

_Dois-je t'oublier? Notre promesse solennel?_

_..._

Plus Locke la regardait chanter avec passion de sa voix cristalline, plus il la comparait à un ange. Il décida de retourner à sa place quand il vit sur la table de la loge de Maria une lettre qui n'y était pas il y a à peine quelques minutes. Il s'en empara, l'ouvrit et la lu.

J'ai décidé de saboter la scène pour mon bon plaisir, vous serez aux premières loges chère Maria pour le clou de MON spectacle! Je vous souhaite beaucoup de plaisir! Hahahaha! Signé : un ami qui ne vous veux pas du bien.

Locke haussait les sourcils, le type qui avait écrit cette lettre de menace était peut être sérieux mais bien maladroit. Enfin, c'était peut être le signal que le jeune homme attendait. Sans perdre un instant, il se précipita hors de la loge, monta les escaliers à une vitesse vertigineuse et arriva à l'endroit où étaient installés l'Impressario et Sabin. Sur la scène, le chevalier Draco, l'amant de Maria dans la pièce venait de faire son apparition pour la sauver de Ralse de l'Est qui voulait l'enchaîner à lui.

-Ô Draco, tu es vivant! Je me sentais si désespérée de te revoir un jour!

-Maria! Je te sauverai!

-Silence, misérable, Maria sera à moi pour l'éternité! S'opposa l'autre prétendant de la jeune fille en tirant son épée.

Draco fit de même et leur duel commença sous les yeux désespérés de Maria.

-Tiens Locke, que se passe-t-il? Demanda Sabin.

Locke tendit la lettre de menace au directeur de la pièce. Quand il la finit, il fut parcouru d'intense frissons.

-Oh mon dieu! C'est horrible!

-Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons intervenir, assura Locke.

-En plein milieu de la pièce?! Mais vous n'y songeaient pas!

-Regardez là-haut! Désigna Sabin, son doigt pointé vers les poutres.

Sur ces dernières, une escouade de Rat-garous se promenaient tranquillement. Parmis eux se distinguait une silhouette de couleur violette que Sabin reconnaîtrai entre mille.

-C'est Ultros! La pieuvre qui m'a séparé de Banon, mon frère et Terra!

En effet, Ultros, avec son sourire sadique habituel, s'apprêtait à écraser Maria avec un lourd poid en métal disposée sur les poutres de quatre tonnes.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, mouhaha! Menu de ce soir, pizza à la Maria! Tous à vos assiettes!

Ultros se mit à pousser mais le poid de broncha pas.

-Damnation! Il me faudra au moins cinq bonnes minutes pour pousser ce bloc!

-Vite! Sabin, allons-y!

Le judoka bondit hors de sa chaise.

-Allez parler à l'électricien, il se chargera de couper le courant dans le pulic pour pas qu'ils vous voient.

-Ouais, il serait préférable de ne pas semer la panique.

L'électricien coupa le courant qui éclairait la foule, le duo partit donc vers les poutres. Ils y accédèrent en montant au dernier étage par une porte. Ils se retrouvèrent en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire devant une escouade de Rat-garous.

-Tiens, des invités surprises à ma petite fête! Vous êtes revenus me mettre des bâtons dans les roues mais cette fois-ci, vous n'empêcherez pas l'accomplissement de mon plan démoniaque!

-Détrompes-toi, grosse pieuvre geignarde! On va tellement te rosser que tu va vite retourner dans ton petit lac paumé! Clama Sabin.

Malheureusement, atteindre le mollusque n'allait pas être facile, car la horde de rongeurs hostiles faisait barrage.

-Fais diversion, je m'occupe d'Ultros, dit Locke.

-Hein? Pourquoi toi?

-Parce qu'il ne m'as pas encore vu en pleine action.

-Bon je te fais confiance.

Sabin s'élança vers ses ennemis en courant le long de la poutre où il se trouvait. A un mètre des Rat-garous, Sabin se pencha et Locke sauta par-dessus la troupe, prenant appui sur le dos de son ami. Ce dernier se mit à boxer les premiers rongeurs à sa portée, se frayant un pasage à sa manière tandis que Locke se contentait de sauter de tête en tête.

Le jeune chasseur de trésor parvint enfin à sortir de la troupe, il ne restait plus qu'à atteindre Ultros. De son côté, Sabin avait fort à faire : il avait réussi à traverser l'escouade mais d'autres arrivaient par derrière. A présent, il était entre Locke et ses ennemis et il comptait bien les empêcher d'avancer d'avantage.

-La distribution ne fait que commencer, aux suivants de ces messieurs!

Bien entendus, les Rat-garous se jettaient deux par deux sur lui mais cela ne lui posait aucun problème, ils tombaient tous face à ses coups de poings ou à ses dégagements du pied.

-Ah ça y est! Ca commence à bouger, encore un petit effort! Fit Ultros.

-Désolé, mais je vais devoir t'interrompre.

La pieuvre s'arrêta de pousser et se tourna vers Locke. Nullement impressionné, elle se contenta de le fixer. Locke soutint son regard, à tel point qu'il ne vit pas la tentacule qui avait longé le bas de la poutre pour remonter et ligoter sa cheville.

-Ah! Les héros ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. J'ai changé d'avis, au lieu d'écraser Maria avec un poid, je vais l'écraser avec toi, minus. Ciel! Que je suis diabolique!

-Certes, confirma Locke en se penchant et essayant de se dépétrer.

-Hé hé, inutile, mon emprise est trop puissante, tu n'as qu'une solution, te mettre à genoux et implorer ma clémence. Oh bien sur tu ne l'auras pas mais c'est toujours bon de se sentir supérieur. AIE!!

Ultros souffrait et il avait ses raisons, car Locke venait de poignarder sa tentacule. La pieuvre la retira immédiatement et souffla dessus pour calmer la douleur.

-TU L'AURA VOULU, JE N'AURAI PLUS AUCUNE PITIE!

-Ah? Tu en avais avant?

-Silence!

Cette fois-ci, Ultros lança sur Locke toutes ses tentacules. Le jeune homme, dans un espace réduit, s'efforça à toutes les éviter.

Du côté de Sabin, ce dernier se demandait si il était préférable de ne pas utiliser la danse du feu, sa plus puissante attaque actuelle, étant donné que les poutres sont en bois, résistant certes, mais en bois! Il remarqua que le nombre de ses adversaires ne diminuait même pas. A chaque fois qu'il battait un ennemi, un autre rappliquait. Sabin compris, il y avait trois Rat-garous qui se distinguaient d'une part parce qu'ils étaient en or et d'autre parts parce qu'ils étaient en arrière. Sabin savait quoi faire à présent.

-Cet entraînement a été interessant mais les meilleures choses ont une fin! Voici le Multi-punch!

Le guerrier prit un instant pour se concentrer puis s'élança vers les chefs. Il atterrit devant eux et déverça une pluie de coups de poings qui les firent disparaître.

-Une bonne chose de faite! D'autres amateurs?

Effrayés, les autres s'enfuirent.

La situation échappait à Locke. Une des tentacule s'était finalement enroulée autour de sa cheville et le propulsa hors de la poutre. Il aggripa le bord de justesse.

-Heu... et si nous discutions pacifiquement? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire naif.

-J'y réfléchirai une fois que tu sera écrasé comme une crêpe au sol, haha!

Et sans plus attendre, Ultros fouetta ses doigts avec ses tentacules, Locke lâcha prise et tomba.

-Hahaha! Ca t'apprendra à me défier! Héhé... tiens, c'est curieux, comment se fait-il que je glisse moi aussi? Ahhhh! Ma tentacule est toujours enroulée à sa cheville! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Sabin arriva juste à temps pour voir la chute des deux malheureux adversaires. Le guerrier haussa les épaules et sauta à son tour.

Draco et Ralse se battaient toujours lorsque tout à coup, ils furent écrasés par un bonhomme et une pieuvre tombés du ciel.

-Aie aie aie! Se plaignit Locke, se massant les fesses.

L'Impressario était au bord de la crise. Des coulisses, il rejoignit la scène et vit l'ampleur des dégâts, ce qui l'affola d'avantage.

-Ah bravo! Ce plan était tout à fait génial! Comment va-t-on poursuivre si les deux prétendants sont à terre?! Qui va gagner la jeune fille?

Locke se remit peu à peu de ses émotions et finalement se releva, plein d'assurance.

-Ne t'en fait pas Célest! Ni Draco ni Ralse ne t'arracheront ta liberté. Moi, Locke, le grand aventurier des terres du Nord, je te sauverai de leurs griffes!

C'en était trop pour l'Impressario, il se plaqua une main sur son front, les yeux vers le ciel.

-Mais quel mauvais acteur!

-Heu... je veux dire la princesse Maria de l'Ouest!

-J'ai foi en vous, monsieur Locke, humble voleur du Nord, dit Célest.

-CHASSEUR DE TRESORS!

-Ah oui, pardonnez-moi, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Mais soudain, le directeur fut poussé par une tentacule, Ultros s'avançait vers Célest.

-Silence! Moi Ultros, pieuvre royale des Mers et des Océans, je vais m'emparer de vous, Maria!

-Mais pourquoi donc ne pas faire la paix entre nos royaumes, messire Ultros? Le monde serait plus heureux.

-Désolé, princesse mais vous enlever de force est mieux, je trouve, héhé.

Locke se planta devant Célest.

-Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps!

-Et sur le mien aussi.

Sabin atterrit enfin sur la scène, durant sa chute, son pied s'était enroulé dans une corde.

-Moi, Sabin, maître judoka des terres du Sud!

-Qu'importe d'où vous venez ni qui vous êtes, vous ne pourrez jamais me battre, je suis trop puissant, se vanta Ultros.

_Bon, pourvu que tout se passe bien... _pensa le directeur en faisant signe à l'orchestre de se remettre à jouer tandis qu'il quittait la scène.

-Bien, allons-y!

Locke se jetta sur la pieuvre qui l'accueilli en lui crachant de l'encre dessus. Heureusement ce dernier protègea ses yeux avec sa dague et recula.

-Mais comment ça se fait? Mes charges ne font jamais rien alors que les tiennes marchent toujours?!

-C'est que les miennes sont calculés, répondit Sabin. Je suis un expert.

Locke prit l'épée de Terra qu'elle avait laissée dérrière elle quand elle était devenue Esper et chargea de nouveau. Il abattit sa lame sur Ultros qui s'écarta, malheureusement pour lui, Sabin surgit et fit pleuvoir sur la pieuvre des milliers de coup de poing. Cependant, chacun des coups glissaient sur la peau de la pieuvre sans rien lui faire, Ultros finit par le dégager d'un coup de tentacule.

-Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi! Vos coups glissent sur moi! Abandonnez et je ne vous frapperai que très modérément.

-C'est moi que vous voulez? Et bien venez me chercher, votre majesté, intervint Célest.

-Mais Cé... princesse Maria...

-Ne vous en faites pas, mes amis, je sais ce que je fais.

Ultros se précipita sur Célest, cette dernière se concentrait et invoqua le pouvoir de la glace qui gela le parquais sous les tantacules d'Ultros, ce dernier dérapa et glissa jusqu'au mur le plus proche.

-Quelle humiliation! Je reviendrai! Je me vengerai!

Puis sans dire plus, il s'éclipsa, sous les applaudissements de la foule.

Locke, Célest et Sabin saluèrent leurs spectateurs quand soudain, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent à l'exeption d'un projecteur braqué sur Célest.

-Ah quel beau spectacle mes amis, laissez-moi y participer! Fit une voix inconnue.

Tout à coup, un homme aux longs cheveux argentés surgit de nulle part, ficela "Maria" à une vitesse impressionnante et s'envola avec elle.

-Je suis un homme de parole!

-C'est LUI?! S'écria Locke. Bon, Sabin, on le suit!

-Ciel! Que d'émotions ce soir! Croyant avoir enfin réussi à conquérir son coeur, Locke doit tirer Maria des griffes de l'abominable et néanmoins charismatique Setzer! Vous le saurez dans le second acte!

Le rideau se baissa sans attendre sous la mélodie de l'orchestre et sous les applaudissements de plus en plus enthousiastes.

-Il y a un trou au plafond, c'est par là qu'il est passé, remarqua Sabin.

-Tu as une idée? On ne peut sauter aussi haut.

-Le principe de la bascule, mon vieux.

Sabin installa une planche sur un "rocher" sur la scène tandis que Locke serrait une longue corde à sa ceinture et s'installa sur une extrémité de la planche.

-Prêt?

-Oui!

Sabin sauta sur l'autre etrémité et Locke décolla littérallement, passant à travers le trou que Setzer avait creusé et atteint le dirigeable.


End file.
